1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flow meters. In more specific aspects, the present invention relates to the measurement of the density, specific gravity, and flow rate of flowing fluids, systems, apparatus and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial facilities feed fuel gases to their industrial combustion processes. Particularly, these fuel gases tend to be low molecular weight hydrocarbon fuel gases. These fuel gases typically have a constantly changing hydrocarbon composition. To maintain an efficient fuel-air ratio combustion control, the BTU content, must be known. The BTU content of the fuel gas can be determined directly via a BTU analysis or the BTU content can be inferred from the fuel gas density or specific gravity. Both direct BTU measurement and density measurement techniques are typically expensive and complex. Most industrial combustion processes with varying composition fuel gases use either gas chromatographs to measure the BTUs or vibrating spool densitometers to determine fuel gas density. However, both of these instruments, though accurate, are very costly and require highly skilled technicians to conduct frequent maintenance.
The typical gas chromatographs can provide 0.1% BTU measurement accuracy but are very complex. For example, the Yamatake Model HGC303 Heat Value Gas Chromatograph manufactured by Yamatake Corporation, located in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, uses a gas chromatography measuring principle to measure heat value of natural gas and is used generally for the purpose of natural gas consumption management. A heated filament is contained in a stainless steel block of the detector. The individual components of the gas sample are separated in chromatograph columns and passed through a detector. Each component of the gas that passes through the detector transfers heat from the measuring thermistor to the wall of the block. The amount of heat transferred is dependent on the concentration and thermal conductivity of the gas component. The resistance of the measuring thermistor changes relative to the reference thermistor. This change is converted to a voltage.
A vibrating spool densitometer can also theoretically obtain a gas density stated accuracy as high as 0.1%. They require, however, specialized sampling and discharge arrangements. For example, the Solartron B1253 manufactured by Solartron Mobrey Limited, located in Slough Berks England, is a gas density meter whose measuring principle is based on the use of a resonating cylinder. The pipeline containing the gas is tapped to extract a continuous gas sample to be passed through a density transducer. The density of the gas flowing through a transducer changes the natural resident frequency of the cylinder. By maintaining this vibration and measuring its frequency electronically, the density of the gas which is directly related to mass flow can be determined.
Flame BTU analyzers can give between 0.4-2.0% BTU measurement accuracy but are also very complex. For example, the COSA 9600 manufactured by COSA Instrument located in Norwood N.J. is a flame BTU analyzer whose measuring principle, typically called the “residual oxygen measurement method,” is based on the analysis of the oxygen content of a sample of fuel gas after combustion. A continuous sample of gas is mixed with dry air at a precise ratio selected dependent upon the BTU range of the gas to be measured. The fuel-air mixture is oxidized in a combustion furnace in the presence of a catalyst at 800° C., and an oxygen concentration of the combustion sample is measured by a zirconia oxide cell. The residual oxygen provides a measurement of the combustion air requirement of the sample gas.
Coriolis meters can be used for fuel gas density measurement while being somewhat less complex for certain types of fuel gases. The measurement of the mass flow rate in a Coriolis meter is based on the principle of causing a medium to flow through a flow tube inserted in the pipe and vibrating during operation, whereby the medium is subjected to Coriolis forces. The latter causes the inlet-side and outlet-side portions of the flow tube to vibrate out of phase with respect to each other. The magnitude of these phase differences is a measure of the mass flow rate. The vibrations of the flow tube are therefore sensed by use of two vibration sensors positioned at a given distance from each other along the flow tube and converted by these sensors into measurement signals having a phase difference from which the mass flow rate is derived. The meters, however, typically cannot accurately measure low molecular weight gas density.
There is a need to easily and without an excessively complex instrument measure density and flow rate of low molecular weight fuel gases fed to combustion boilers. Vortex Shedding Flow Meters are fairly simple instruments requiring little maintenance. Fluid passing around a bluff body produces a stream of vortices with a generation rate which is proportional to the flow rate of the fluid. A sensor responsive to the vortices produces a signal having a frequency representing the flow rate. The flow rate signal can then be used for calculating the resulting volumetric flow rate of the fluid in the pipe. The measure of fluid flow rate for the Vortex Shedding Flow Meter, however, is independent of density. Thus, it is not possible to derive density or mass flow rate from the volumetric flow rate measurement, alone, especially where the fluid is in a gaseous form. An Averaging Pitot Tube and a Thermal Flow Meter, however, both measure flow rate dependent upon fluid density.
Various devices trying to apply this principle have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,477, by Miller, titled “Planar-Measuring Vortex-Shedding Mass Flow Meter” describes placing up to two dynamic pressure ports of a differential pressure measuring device at the upstream surface of the vortex-shedding body and placing a static pressure port along the circumference of the production pipe housing the vortex meter in a position traverse to the fluid flow and within one-half of the vortex wavelength of the dynamic pressure port. The dynamic pressure port passageways extend through the production pipe and are coupled via a manifold connector on the external surface of the production pipe. A divider circuit divides the electrical signal of the differential pressure measuring device by a flow rate signal obtained from the velocity sensing portion of the device to obtain mass flow. Because it requires breaching the production pipe for each of the static and dynamic ports of the differential pressure measuring device, however, the device, is complex to install. Additionally, it is not sufficiently accurate because it does not directly provide pressure and temperature compensated density.
Also, for example, in GB 2,212,271A, by Jackson et a., titled “Gas Flow Meter,” the meter calculates gas density in order to compute the values for mass flow. The gas density, however, is not continuously measured through all flow ranges but is instead computed based on charted data. The thermal flow meter portion, separate from the vortex flow meter portion, only measures mass flow at low flow rates and the vortex meter portion only measures velocity at high flow rates with an overlap region in which the outputs of the two portions of the device are combined to provide a calculated gas density to determine mass flow rate for the high flow rates. Temperature is monitored and can sometimes be applied to attempt to correct the calculated gas density during an interim where the flow velocity is outside the overlap region, and thus, unable to provide for a truly updated gas density calculation. The device does not have a combined unit that measures fluid density at substantially all operational flow rates, and therefore cannot provide for a continuously updated gas density much less a continuously updated gas density output. Also, the device is truly two separate devices as the separate thermal flow meter is positioned in a separate meter passage than that of the vortex flow meter and is thus more difficult and complex to install.
Accordingly, the Applicant has recognized that there still exists a need for a simple, no-moving-part, and low-cost industrial metering instrument capable of measuring and outputting process fluid density as well as flow rate. Applicant has especially recognized the need for an integrated metering instrument accurate for measuring low molecular weight fuel gases fed to combustion process. Applicant also recognized a need for a metering instrument for both measuring and outputting volumetric flow rate, mass flow rate, and density of a fuel gas without resorting to a complex device. Applicant has further recognized that an accuracy of approximately 2-4% for a density meter can be acceptable as a trade-off for having less costly, less maintenance intensive integrated metering instrument, rather than a separate and complex analyzer.